


Pull me closer

by Teddi_Sue



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Charity (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Galvin (mentioned), lots of angsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_Sue/pseuds/Teddi_Sue
Summary: After the source is removed from Macy she’s finally able to deal with Galvin’s death and Harry deals with the loss of Charity.





	Pull me closer

Harry sat in the foyer holding a book. He didn’t want to be alone so he opted to stay at the girls house until he grew sleepy. Knowing that someone was in the house with him made him feel like he wasn’t alone. With the help of the lamp on the table he was able to read the same page for what felt like the millionth time. 

He couldn’t concentrate on the book in his hand. His mind kept drifting back to the other night, how bad his heart ached when he heard Macy. At first he couldn’t believe what he heard, he thought his ears where playing tricks on him.

“She killed mom.” Those words haunted him, they kept echoing in his head. How could I have been so stupid to not realize it was all a lie, Harry thought to himself.

His eyes began to burn from thinking about it. He had loved her, but he was just a pawn in her game. He felt used. A tear slid down his cheek and he closed his eyes to stop another one from coming. That was a not an option either and he had to immediately open his eyes again. If it wasn’t one thing it was another, and sometimes it was all those things at one. He shook his head trying to get the image of Macy lying on the ground out of his brain.

She had looked so scared. Charity hovered over her with the lighting coming from her hand. She was going to kill her. He forced his eyes shut as more tears threaten to fall down.

He remembered when charity questioned him about Macy. At the time he thought nothing of it, but looking back he could remember the jealousy in her tone as she spat the eldest sisters name out like a curse. She had asked him was there anything she should be worried about when it came to the curly headed witch. “A whitelighter and witch relationship is forbidden, and plus you have me so of course there is nothing to worry about,” he recalled her saying.

Had she known that he had been having dreams about the particular witch? Or he would immediately think of her whenever he was doing something she would have like? Or had she caught his eyes lingering on the sister for longer than needed? 

Harry smiled at the thought of seeing Macy’s eyes light up whenever she talked about science and how his named rolled off her tongue. She had been through so much stuff in the past few weeks. He remembers holding her when Galvin sacrificed himself to stop the evil from spreading. His heart ached for her when he heard her cry as she held on to him. His eyes burned watching her lose the man she loved.

“I am in love with her,” Harry quietly said to himself after really processing it. He told himself she was just attractive and nothing would happen because he was with charity. She was there to comfort him as he was adjusting to being brought back from the dead. That is why he thought it was love, she was his first that he remembers.

Harry decided he was going to stay the rest of the night. Turning the light off he headed upstairs to the attic where he had stayed once he was released from tartarus. As he approached the top of the stairs he heard noises from Macy’s room. Was she... He approached her room and put his ear on the door. She was, he felt his heart shatter more as he knocked lightly on the door and whispered her name. No answer. He knocked again a little louder this time and after a few second he heard shuffling then the knob of the door twist open.

********

Macy shifted in the bed towards the wall. She placed her hand under her pillow for more support and curled her knees towards her chest. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand that read 1:14. Macy rolled her eyes, it was past midnight and she still wasn’t sleep.

She had excused herself from dinner early because she couldn’t stop yawning, but she couldn’t go to sleep. It was too much on her mind and her heart was so heavy.

From left to right people have been dropping out of her life. She always told herself it would be better if she was alone, but she didn’t want to really believe that. Now she know for sure that she was meant to be alone despite being needed for the power of 3. She blamed herself for Galvin’s sacrifice. If she had just let Harry wipe his memories he would still be alive.

Macy didn’t want to be alone tonight, but with Galvin gone who could she go to. She thought about Harry. Anytime she talked to him she felt secure and calm, it was something about Harry that she could not put her finger on.

If it wasn’t so late she would have gone to crawl in one of her sisters bed, but she didn’t want to disturb their sleep. Macy looked at the framed picture of her sisters and their whitelighter that sat on the nightstand. A tear escaped her eye as she thought she would lose them. ‘It’s always my fault that people ends up getting hurt or dying. I couldn’t handle losing them, maybe I should leave to keep them safe.’ Macy thought to herself as she tried to fight back a sob.

The night they took the source out of her they told her they would always be there. They will if she just removed herself from the picture. She really wanted to hear Galvin’s voice right now. She would do anything to hear one of his corny jokes or one of those weird questions he would ask about the magical world.

She hadn’t realized those would be the important parts, she hadn’t lived in the moment. Macy turned into her pillow to hide the sob that threatened to escape. She cried uncontrollably into her pillow.

Her mind went immediately back to their whitelighter. She shook her head. Galvin was supposed to be on her mind right now. Why did she keep thinking about him. Her heart felt for him because he went through the same thing she did. Harry has lost someone he loved. He always kept it together around them, but she knew that he was hurting.

Macy couldn’t help but think about Harry. She could really use one of his hugs at that moment. Knowing that she would have to stay a distance to protect them all she began to cry again. 

Her body betrayed her. This time her sobs were louder and she couldn’t control them or her tears. Her heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces, the pain was unbearable. She really needed that hug from Harry.

There was a knock on her door. Macy tried to quiet herself so they would think she was sleeping. Then there was another knocked followed by her name. She immediately shot up and walked towards the door. Had he heard her thoughts and came for her? 

As she opened the door she was shocked to see Harry, could he feel that she needed her? Probably not, but it made her feel a little better. She took in his appearance and noticed his eyes were red, they were full of pain, and a smile that hadn’t quite reached his ears. It made her heart break a little more seeing him so broken.

“Harry,” Macy said, trying to control her voice to not give away that she had been crying, although he probably already knew. “Harry what’s wrong, is everything okay?”

“I should be asking you that,” he responded feeling a little better that he was talking to Macy now. “I heard noises on the way to the attic, needed to come check on you.” Just as quick as he felt better his eyes stung seeing the eldest sister stand before him trying to cover up the fact she had been crying. The image would forever be etched in his head. Her puffy, red eyes, and the look he saw in them - the look in her eyes were so lonesome and full of sorrow. Seeing her eyes as clearly as if she was speaking her thoughts and emotions aloud. He had seen that look somewhere before, on his own face when he looked in the mirror.

“Macy talk to me,” Harry said tears stinging his eyes he couldn’t help to see her like this. He walked in when he seen her step to the side and opened the door wider. As he got closer to the bed he noticed a soaked pillow on the other side. She was in so much pain, she had cried so much.

“I’m scared,” Macy said just above a whisper after she had closed the door. 

Harry hadn’t heard her and took a minute to process what she had said. He watched as she climbed on the bed and grabbed the pillow she had cried into. She broke down. A sob tore from her throat and she pulled the pillow to her face. He looked into her eyes that were in a squint and he could she how broken she was.

Not saying anything Harry climbed in beside her and held her in his arms. Tears ran down his face and he prayed to the elders to give him her pain. He couldn’t stand to see her this way not after all the good she has been doing. Why did the universe repay her by continuously taking the people she love?

“Everyone I love wounds up getting hurt, I have to leave I can’t stand to see the same happen to you or my sisters,” Macy managed to get out with difficulty.

“That’s not true Mace, Galvin died to protect you. He willingly did that it was his choice. He loved you so much that he thought that was the only way to keep you safe,” Harry tried to console her as he stroked her hair.

“Yeah or he couldn’t stand to be with me anymore and the only way he saw out was the sacrifice,” Macy admitted as she swallowed a sob.

Harry hadn’t responded he just pulled her closer and held her tighter. He didn’t know what to say. Usually he was a man with the greatest speeches and pep talks, but right now seeing Macy like this and he already being broken himself, he couldn’t. He just held her tight and she turned in his arms to return the gesture. She knew he needed it just as much as she did.

Harry felt her grip on him loosen and noticed her breathing was at a normal pace. He looked down to find a sleeping Macy lying on him chest, lips turned in a slight frown. Somehow he had managed to get in a laying position without waking her. Once comfortable he felt her shift more into his side. 

“I love you Mace. I would never leave you,” Harry whispered in her hair before kissing her forehead. He laid there listening to Macy breathing until sleep finally came to overtake him. Even though he was sleep Harry still managed to hold on to Macy tight letting her know he was still there.


End file.
